


Three Wolf Moon

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, Future Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Forgot to pack that emergency shirt?” Stiles says, grinning now. Because this is fucking hilarious. Stiles honestly doesn’t know what’s better - the outfit or Derek’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Failwolf Friday](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/failwolf+friday) over on tumblr to the following:
> 
>  

"What am I looking for again?" Justine says, popping her gum obnoxiously. An old lady at the table next to them gives her a filthy look and Stiles stifles a grin.

"Dark hair, stubble, leather," Stiles says. "Just picture a serial killer modeled after Danny Zuko from Grease and you're sweet."

Jusine scoffs, leaning back out of the way as their waitress delivers their coffees. After last nights cramming session Stiles has to stop himself from thanking her with a dance number and a Harlequin Cover style dip-and-kiss. "Oh my god, my frothy, milky goddess," Stiles says to his coffee, already ripping open three packets of sugar to dump in it. "Get in me now."

"You're disgusting," Justine says, sipping her short black like the hipster she is.

"I'm adorable," Stiles says. He tries and fails not to moan like a porn star at his first sip, because _coffee_.

"No, _that's_ adorable," Justine says, nodding towards the coffee shop door. "You're just weird."

Stiles makes a face at her, glances toward the door and promptly spits coffee all over himself. Either he's loud or Derek just has a Stiles-being-a-spaz homing beacon or something, because his eyes snap around to Stiles' and then- 

Then Justine starts _cackling._  And Stiles can't even blame her, because Derek's walking toward them looking sour as a wet cat and holy _shit_.   "Serial killer Danny Zuko? Really?" Justine says.

"Oh my god," Stiles says, ignoring his now wet shirt in favour of gaping at Derek. Derek who's yanking out their tables third chair and practically throwing himself into it. Stiles has seen him kill harpies with less violence.

"Do _not_ even say it," Derek growls and hey, at least he _sounds_ as scary as Stiles made him out to be.

Stiles ignores him; it's not like he hasn't had practice. "What are you _wearing_?"

"You should know," Derek says, grabbing up the menu. Stiles is half-surprised he doesn't claw it to pieces. "You bought it."

"As a _joke_ ," Stiles says, and oh man - he's about to start laughing - he's about to start and he's _never going to be able to stop_.

"I-" Derek's eyes flick over to Justine. Justine who has one hand over her mouth and is watching stiles with eyes too bright not to be laughing. "I ran into some _trouble_ on the way here," he says significantly. "I had to _take care of it_."  Which means he had to go all _grr_ , Alpha. And if it'd happened in a rush - well, there's a reason Derek always has new freaking clothes these days.

"Forgot to pack that emergency shirt?" Stiles says, grinning now. Because this is fucking hilarious. Stiles honestly doesn't know what's better - the outfit or Derek's face. He looks like he's stepped in something dead.

"This was- It was the only thing in the car," Derek says. Yeah, because he'd thrown it in there in disgust after Stiles had given it to him on his birthday.

"It totally suits you," Stiles says, grinning wider when Justine makes a choked sound across from him. "Purple's totally your colour, man."

"Shut the fuck up," Derek snarls, lifting the menu over his face and now Stiles can see the shirt properly again and yep - he's laughing - he's practically _crying_ with it, because Derek's wearing a neon purple ~~keyboard cat~~ grumpy cat moon shirt and nothing in his life will ever be this funny ever again.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE! SCREW KEYBOARD CAT - DEREK'S TOTALLY WEARING THIS:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.thinkgeek.com/product/f332/?srp=2)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Come attack me on [Tumblr](http://hatteress.tumblr.com)!


End file.
